Organic light emitting diodes (OLED) have advantages such as having a wide color gamut, having a high contrast, energy saving, and having a foldable type of body. Thus, OLEDs have strong competitiveness in the market of conventional display devices. However, because luminous brightness of the OLED is related to current flowing through the OLED, electrical performance of a transistor as a driver will directly affect display. In particular, a threshold voltage of the transistor often drifts. Therefore, brightness of the entire OLED display device becomes uneven. In addition, when length of a pixel power line increases, a power supply voltage used to drive the OLED will cause a larger voltage drop and also cause uneven brightness of the OLED.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pixel compensation circuit and a display device to solve problems existing in the prior art.